Epilogue
by xxhainekoxx
Summary: ¿Que pasó,tras el misterioso caso de BB en Los Ángeles?Spoiler:Fic especialmente dedicado para las personas a las que, como yo,les jodió en el alma que Kira, como no, matará a B.FinSpoiler. Si nació con aquellos ojos...¿Por que no tener aquella inmunidad?


**Sé que prometí un Lemon MelloNear… pero en el lapso de tiempo en el que chocaba la cabeza contra la pared en busca desesperada de inspiración, me regalaron la novela de BeyondBirhtday el asesino BB de Los Angeles y… bueno. Me enamoré. Y como SPOILER se me muere, le mata el maldito Kira de los… FIN SPOILER pues aquí estoy, indignada.**

**Advertencias: NO YAOI DDDD= Spoilers… **

**Disfrutad~**

**

* * *

_Epilogue..._  
**

"Dos años después de ser detenido, el 21 de enero de 2004, Beyond Birthday murió mientras cumplía la sentencia de cadena perpetua en la penitenciaria estatal de California. Falleció de un ataque al corazón, por causas desconocidas."

…

Le habían atrapado. Por culpa de esa maldita agente, Naomi Misora.

Le habían encarcelado y tratado como a un vulgar delincuente, teniendo como unica diferencia la prolongación de su condena, cortesía tambien de la agente.

Era humillante.

Él era un genio y no merecía estar allí rodeado de escoria.

Escoria que tenía el valor de mirarle por encima del hombro riendose de su complexión y mentalidad, haciendo obvio el hecho de desconocer el pasado de Beyond Birhtday. El asesino BB de Los Ángeles.

Por eso no fue hasta el brutal asesinato de uno de los presidiarios que empezaron a temerle. Los guardias no pudieron hacer más que declarar el caso como "una disputa interna" y mirar hacía otro lado, quizás tambien por miedo. Nadie se volvió a burlar de BB, y las paredes con manchas de sangre que 'sospechosamente' daban la forma de una B, fueron repintadas.

El Juez por su parte, no pudo hacer más que añadir años a la, ya eterna, condena de B. El pequeño hecho quedó, mas o menos, olvidado.

Pero no fue de extrañar que todos los ojos se tornaran hacía él al decimotercer infarto en situación extraña que se produjo en aquella cárcel de máxima seguridad.

B se llevó un pulgar a la boca y lo mordisqueó. "Curioso, ciertamente curioso…" al menos conocía la esperanza de vida de cinco de aquellos tipejos. Y sencillamente es que sus muertes prematuras no tenían mucho sentido. Era desde luego una novedad y no puedo evitar sonreír ante la idea de que L ya estaría investigando el caso.

"L" susurró, acariciando el recuerdo.

Y escogiendo una de las interminables noches en las que sus quemaduras ardían como si volvieran a estar en llamas, donde ahogaba alaridos con las ásperas mantas del sucio colchón, tuvo una revelación. Revoloteando como iba, de un lado a otro de la celda, donde ahora solo se escuchaba su agitada respiración, B comenzó a trazar un plan de fuga.

Hasta el momento, nada afuera de aquellos barrotes le había llamado la atención como para llegar a aquel extremo. Pero con las habladurías de un tal KIRA la cosa cambió.

Pasó la noche en vela, habiendo creado un plan perfecto.

"Mermelada"

La quería, no. La necesitaba, no, tampoco. Su mente la clamaba más bien. Se decía aquella fría mañana de dos mil cuatro. Hora del desayuno en aquel zulo. El guardia de turno, novato y miedoso se acercó a abrir su celda.

B sonrió, leyendo en hermosas letras rojas el nombre del tembloroso Tarô Inisawa. No tenía nada de que temerle, al fin y al cabo aun le quedaban unas valiosas _semanas _de vida.

_Tum Tum…_

Su cruel sonrisa y unas palabras de sorna que nunca llegaron a salir de sus labios se desvanecieron al sentir un fuerte pinchazo.

_Tum…_

Se llevó la mano al pecho. Trató de respirar mientras el incompetente policía no sabía bien que hacer y tan solo le gritaba y le zarandeaba.

…

Se rasgó la camiseta, sintiendo como le asfixiaba. Abrió la boca lo más que pudo, buscando aire desesperadamente. Gimió.

"M-mierda"

Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente…

_¿"Dos años después de ser detenido, el 21 de enero de 2004, Beyond Birthday murió mientras cumplía la sentencia de cadena perpetua en la penitenciaria estatal de California. Falleció de un ataque al corazón, por causas desconocidas."?_

…_Tum _

Las orbes rojo sangre destellaron por un segundo.

_Tum Tum…_

El lugar donde se hallaba estaba congelado. Y "algo" le rozaba la entrepierna. Cuando sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la penumbra que rodeaba todo, se percató de su vestimenta. Concretamente en que no llevaba camiseta y no vestía más que sus viejos vaqueros desgastados, puestos directamente, sin siquiera ropa interior.

Aunque lo que realmente le rozaba no era otra cosa que una cabeza humana en primer grado de descomposición.

Chistó, con más asco que sorpresa y pateó al cadáver haciéndole rodar por uno de los laterales del montículo de cuerpos inertes que él mismo coronaba. De un hábil salto, impropio en él, se apartó de lo que debían ser el resto de victimas del tal Kira. Y Por fin supo que se encontraba en…

"Ug, un depósito para la mierda más mierda de la sociedad"

Sacudiéndose los pantalones, miró por encima del hombro a los ajusticiados por Kira. El porqué de haber muerto no estaba claro del todo. Había sentido como su corazón dejaba de latir durante unos segundos, pero no estaba muy seguro del tiempo que había pasado inconciente. Aunque bueno, era un hecho tan inexplicable como el haber nacido con lo que se conoce como "Ojos de Shinigami" la idea de salir de allí se hacía eternamente más fácil, no serían tan morbosos como para mantener vigilados a un montón de cuerpos, ¿no?

Encorvado, con el cuello torcido y una sonrisa extraña abrió con suavidad la única puerta de salida. Chirrió. Y B se debatió internamente entre la decepción y alguna que otra palabra de júbilo.

La salida daba a un extenso bosque.

Exactamente eso.

Árboles, y sí, arbustos.

B reprimió una de sus ensayadas carcajadas, si bien no ensanchó su ya extensa sonrisa.

"Para evitar preguntas, con ochenta y dos por ciento de probabilidades"

Y si caaaaaaaassssi se decepcionaba no era por otra cosa que por la poquísima seguridad que le habian dado al sitio. Pero ciertamente aquello le importaba aún menos que las maneras que tenía el estado de mantener oculto sus "archivos".

Beyond Birhtday respiró. Aire fresco. Olor a tierra y pinos, casi recordando su "dulce hogar", la Wammy's House y sus extensos jardines… Recordando, como si en algún momento hubiera podido olvidarle, al motivo de sus actos.

A L.

Le crujió el cuello.

Tranquilamente y haciendo uso de sus conocimientos en Astronomía, se orientó al norte, con un propósito que ni el mismo tenía muy claro.

Lo bueno era que vivía, y, que a ojos de la sociedad, seguía muerto.

Actuaría con la libertad que quisiese.

_Estaba vivo…_

Y demonios, lo primero que haría sería agenciarse una o dos docenas de botes de mermelada.

_Estaba vivo._

Rió, ante todas las posibilidades que se le venían a la cabeza.

Rió, con una risa espeluznantemente parecida a la de un shinigami.

_B volvía a perseguir su sueño.

* * *

_

**Ale. B ESTÁ VIVO Ò.Ó Y más que en mi corazón, en mi fic. De todos modos, ¿Por qué no? Si tenía la peculiaridad de haber nacido no solo con un cerebro sobre humano, si no con los ojos de Shinigami, ¿Por qué no ser inmune a la Death Note también? **

**Le amo. Le amo, es un psicópata asesino genial~ (L)**

**Escribiré probablemente una secuela. **

**Nos seguimos leyendooooooooooooooooooooooo :DDD **

**Lo próximo lemon, Lo juro por las ojeras maquilladas de Beyondcín (L)**

**Reviews! **


End file.
